


Revealed

by AlreadyBoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyBoss/pseuds/AlreadyBoss
Summary: Looking at Stiles in the moonlight, Peter sees him for the threat he truly is.





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> The August prompt of "Silver" over at the Steter Network gave me a ton of ideas. I just wanted to do a little something with this one because I thought there was something to it. It almost has more of a poetic than narrative feel to it. *Shrugs* Whatever.

Glowing, the moonlight transforms his skin. Softness surrounds him: pale sheets, downy pillows, and the gentle puffs of his breath in the stillness. Peter is not fooled; nothing about this boy is soft. “Please,” Stiles whispers. Trembling, like the light playing across Peter’s skin is a warning for him too. Revealed, in the dancing shadows he is a painful beauty to sate Peter’s craving for danger. 

Mother moon has tried to remind Peter how this boy could ruin him. His luminous eyes are the color of aconite and his skin shines like silver.

Peter reaches out to touch him anyway.


End file.
